


Blue Eyes

by Songberd



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songberd/pseuds/Songberd





	Blue Eyes

I felt my toes curl into my comforter, shifting the heavy fabric over my legs. Simultaneous hot and cold. I rolled to my other side with a quiet groan, head falling heavily upon the pillow again. Discomfort picked at me. Sleep would not come. I kicked the comforter aside, freeing my lower half from the forming oven. The curtains fluttered and let in a cool breeze that made me pull my knees to my stomach. I felt blindly for the blanket in the dark, but could not find it, and in time, my head grew heavy. I was a finicky as a feline where sleeping was concerned, but when the planets aligned, I could fall asleep without warning.

Rising to the surface once more, I was acutely aware of my radio. It was on, a tune I didn’t recognize humming from its speaker. I couldn’t recall having turned it on, but it was soothing. For quite some time, I tuned into it. I felt the cogs turning about in my brain, trying to figure out what the song was. It hadn’t yet dawned on me that no light filtered through my eyelids. There was no sound of activity outside my window that might hint at daylight beyond. 

One eye opened, then the other. Only the faintest rays of moonlight lit the edges of my curtains, still moving, though I couldn’t hear or feel any wind.

I swallowed. Hard. Suddenly very unsettled. I often woke in the middle of the night. It was triggered by nothing, usually, and I found it simple to fall back asleep. But tonight was different. My eyes were trained upon my window, the gaps between the curtains, constantly shifting. I swore I could see flashes of white beyond them, but they would flutter another inch and the trace was gone. 

Gripping the blanket to my chest, I uttered a quiet word, “Hello?” 

I didn’t expect an answer. No one ever expected an answer. Once you finally got up the courage to talk to the darkness, you always prayed that no one would answer you. Because silence meant safety. Paranoia would subside and grant you another few hours of sleep until the sun came up. 

“Quiet now.”

The toes of my left foot curled, bunching the sheets beneath me. 

The voice was clearly feminine and, while not threatening, held quite the command. I did as I was told. My gut twisted within me. I laid on my back, convinced that I must’ve been hearing things. There was no one outside my window. 

I couldn’t bring myself to close my eyes, and from the corner of them I saw the curtains sliding across their rod. Crouched beyond the open window was a woman dressed in white and black, and though she wore boots, I swore I never heard them make a sound.

Even as she came through my window, landing cat-like upon the carpeted floor, they made no sound. She finally uncurled, standing in the middle of my room like some sort of feral goddess. My head had turned at this point, fear replaced with awe. She radiated something ethereal that put me at ease and I found myself reaching out towards her as she finally looked down. 

“You will stay quiet.”

As she stepped towards my bed, she spoke, and I pulled my hand away. Her face seemed to hold little emotion and my heart raced within my chest. I couldn’t bring myself to fear her, though. I could only wonder if an angel had descended into my room. But for what purpose?

A finger was raised to her lips as she pulled the zipper down on her suit. Even that didn’t seem to make a sound. My eyes followed her hand as inch after inch of skin was exposed. A thin, winding trail of puckered and dark skin caught my eye and I was transfixed by it. I hadn’t noticed when she came to the foot of my bed, one knee upon the sheets, and then another. My legs were still exposed and I began to slowly pull them towards myself again.

I kept my eyes upon her face now. One finger of delicate blonde hair hung to the side, waving as she came closer to me. Her blue eyes seemed restless, betraying the lack of expression that she carried. Her position seemed below the god-like air she had: resting upon all fours, eye-level with me. A pale hand suddenly gripped my knee and my tongue passed cautiously over my lips, uncertainty painting my face.

Her nails dug into the skin. It wasn’t painful, but it was somewhat alarming and I caught my breath in my throat. My hands were pressed flat against the bed and I pushed myself up somewhat, unsure of what to do. My other knee was soon in her grasp as well, and I could feel the pricks beginning to travel up my back. 

I hadn’t gotten my whole back flat against the wall before she slowly pushed my knees apart. Her hands began to travel down my inner thighs. All the while, she kept her eyes upon me. That torrential gaze never wavering, striking fear and awe into my very soul. Reaching the hems of my shorts, she paused and then gripped the material with more force than I’d expected, quickly sliding the bottoms and my undergarments up and over my knees with tremendous skill. 

Pulling in a shaky breath, I held her eyes as she lowered herself between my thighs. I anxiously grabbed at my sheets and my head pressed hard against my headboard. I could feel her breath, warm, against me, and her nails dug painfully into my legs. I withheld a gasp, desperate to appease this stranger. I was to be quiet, and I had no complaints. 

I could see her eyes still, though they’d pulled away from my face. The muscles in my legs tightened, anticipating what was to come, and every second felt like a year. Other than the pain in my legs, she hadn’t yet touched me. Near to screaming, she finally turned her eyes upon me again, that hurricane stare and I pulled in a breath. In that same instance, I felt her against me.

It was hard to imagine an angel being an expert in such things, but as her tongue traced over my lips, it was not so difficult to visualize. It was as though she knew exactly what to hit. I felt the tip of her tongue trace around my clit, dancing skillfully over it. My breathing began to come faster, and it was all I could do not to shift against the wall or move in any meaningful way.

A few moments passed before she pulled away, pushing that single curl of hair behind her ear. Her tongue passed over her lips and she crawled forward again. I wanted to reach for her, see if she was truly real, but she moved first, her fingers tangling into my hair, grasping at my scalp. She pulled me away from the wall, our mouths colliding. Everything she did felt savage, but not once did I attempt to escape from her. Her teeth tore at my lower lip, and that expert tongue forced its way into my mouth. I could taste myself on her. Too soon, she ended the exchange and though her hand freed my head, her dangerous fingers traced down my face and curled about my throat.

I tipped back against the wall again, chin lifted slightly. I would trust this angel. I stayed quiet. Even as her grip tightened around my windpipe, silence prevailed. Her free hand wound down my chest and I was reminded of the scar that she bore. A long ‘S’ was traced downwards and I struggled for breath as she reached the bottom. My insides fluttered, though I gasped for air, and she slid a single finger inside of me. It was a slow motion and I could almost feel each knuckle disappear, and when the entirety was gone, she withdrew slowly. For quite some time I found myself able to ignore the lack of air I was consuming and could focus very easily upon this satisfying rhythm. 

But she soon added a second finger, and her pace quickened. Not once did her gaze leave my face, even as she squeezed tighter around my neck and viciously fucked me, never did she look away. I felt my face grow cold, though my lower half had grown quite hot. I longed to scream, not in panic, but in ecstasy. It was impossible. My hips rolled forward, silently begging over and over again. She let out a breath and began to fuck me slowly teasing me as I began to black out. 

Her grip around my throat loosened just enough, and it was like a choir. Through gritted teeth, I moaned, coming upon my sheets as I gasped for air. My hands flew up to grab at my throat, and my eyes finally met hers with the same intensity. There seemed to be a smile upon her face now. My body felt weak and my hands fell, knees unfolding around her. Ever so gently she reached out and stroked my face before withdrawing. 

It was as though I was watching everything in reverse. Silent feet upon the floor again, the skin of her chest disappeared behind white fabric. She paused for a moment in the middle of my room, standing in a beam of new sunlight before turning her back on me to slide through the window. Turning about, she gripped the curtain in her hand, and lifted a finger to her straight-line lips. I knew. 

I stared at her for a long while as she crouched there, that strange pale goddess, angry and wild. The last thing I remember before she drew the curtain were her restless blue eyes.


End file.
